


Hell Hound

by fangirling_hipster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_hipster/pseuds/fangirling_hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hound

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my nature language  
> Another part will be added.  
> Please let me know in the commets what do you think about this work

 

**Hell Hound**

Although we are broken  
and hate it all  
we will be strong and  
sink the pain in alcohol.

  
Although people are crying  
and we see them dying.  
Althouhg it's dark and cold  
we won't lose it all.

  
And if you saw me down  
then you know what I've done  
you know my memories  
and you still want to do this.

  
It's hiding underneath your skin,  
now I hear you sayin'  
I feel the hell hounds close.  
At time as i suppose.


End file.
